Kings Fall Down Hill
Kings Fall Down Hill is a fiction about the team known as Kings, consisting of ruthless ninja formed by Terrox. His motive is to take over the world, and completely having it under his control. Though, because Raido X has dealed with a foe even deadlier than this, his plan is to have his student Sigma Uchiha take them down. Stay tuned to see if Sigma will prevail or fail. Prologue After awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sigma Uchiha stood proud on the outskirts of Yamagakure. Returning from Tsuna Uchiha's funeral, Sigma was expected to be in a great degree of stress, but instead he was boosted. While sitting and thinking about all the good times him and Tsuna had his flashbacks were cut short. "Sigma you know why I'm remember?" Asked a floating spirit. "Raido-sensei, I have been training non-stop for this moment." Sigma then stood up, and Raido stated, "First man, is Yazuna he is located north of the Land of Stone. Watch it though, he is said to be a member of the Kaguya Clan." Sigma gave a chuckle, "Hahahaha!! This will be too easy." "Sigma this isn't a playing matter, if he's a Kings member he has a huge amount of skill and you need to be extremely care full." Sigma no longer contained his smile, he had gotten serious and took off towards the Land of Iron. CHAPTER ONE: KINGS MEMBER YAZUNA Sigma stepped onto the inside of the land of stone, when suddenly a bone like object is launched towards him, "What the hell! How could he know i'm here!"''Sigma says while pulling out a kunai, and blocking the bone. ''"So I guess you did have somewhat of a reason to come looking for me." Says Yazuna as he comes from behind the rocks. "Sigma Uchiha, i've been waiting for sometime. We of the Kings have heard that Yamagakure, had sent out a shinobi to "try" and stop us. Though who would've though they were gonna send some kid out to stop us." Sigma put a serious look on his face, "A kid, I allow no one to call me a kid." He calmly stated before charging at the man. "Alright time to see if training paid off!" He thought to himself, as he went for a low sweep on the man, at this point Sigma was attempting to land the Leaf Whirlwind. After he gets the low sweep he finally reveals his technique. "Leaf Hurricane!" He shouts as he knocks Yazuna down, while performing a few back flips to gain distance from the Kaguya remembering Raido's advice of not staying close to him because of his taijutsu skills."Hphm, this is too easy." Sigma compliments himself. "Wow if that is all you have to offer, then run home...now." Yazuna says trying to get Sigma to back down. "For you to even think such a thing. Don't make me laugh!" Sigma said charging at him once more, with the same attack but this time Sigma had something in mind. Yazuna staying in defence mode awaited an attack from Sigma. Once Sigma had gotten close enough he used his leaf whirlwind technique again, but Yazuna had bent down to have his back take the attack instead, Sigma though to himself "A wide open leaf whirlwind can finish this off I hope, or at least inflict internal damage." He then shouted once more "Leaf Hurricane!" Though was just about to touch Yazuna's back, Yazuna had bones come out. "Willow's Dance." Bones were about to go right into Sigma's leg, and there was no way for him to stop his own technique, though Sigma gained a idea. He then enhanced his leg with fire, using his fire nature chakra. Yazuna was completely surprised at the intelligence Sigma had. "Well done, you're able to use fire techniques, well you are a Uchiha." Yazuna tried not to sound surprised as possible, though in his mind he thought. "This kid can utilize his nature, and enhance his techniques with them, damn this won't be easy like I thought it would be." Sigma recoups, as spirit speaks with him. "Nicely done Sigma, though that attack was completely reckless!" He yells. "Raido-sama I am aware of that, though that was not the original plan. I had something better but I couldn't execute and go through with it. It's those damn bones." Sigma argues. "Well that isn't the case anymore, watch it hes coming!"''Yazuna got up and ran towards Sigma, spreading his fingers out and pointing them towards Sigma. ''"I can't afford to let him think of things like that anymore. If I would've known what he was doing I could've changed up techniques." He though to himself, then he stated aloud "Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets!" The tips of his fingers opened up and began to shoot hardened bones at Sigma. Though Sigma, pulled out his Gunbai from behind his back. He then began to pull and back and swing a force of air at Yazuna shouting Gunbai Fanned Wind. Sigma's gunbai blew all of the bones back including Yazuna himself. As Yazuna laid on the ground Sigma walked up to him, "So sad you have to go down like this. This is the end for you" Sigma added while pulling out a kunai, and throwing it behind some trees. "I know where you are, come out from hiding." Sigma claimed. "How in the hell did he know, I set that clone down!? There was no way at all he could've figured out. I know when he got me the firs--" His thoughts were cut short. "I know exactly when you did it." When Sigma looked over a Yazuna he had activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. "My Mangekyo Sharingan see's all, now have fun in the Shadow Realm." Sigma stated while using Kamui to suck Yazuna in the realm. ''"This fight was mere childs play. Wasn't even a warm up.